comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-06-23 - Trans-dimensional Orphans Meet
Having needed sleep after four days of constant activity in his battle against Chronos, the Super villains he brought into the fight, and the Justice League Earth. He's slept for at least 12 or more hours. Battered, bruised, and with a minor concussion. Thanks to the bandaging by Batman, Terry has more or less forced himself awake. Looking around he will get up despite the protest of his aching body, Terry is going to go over and check his suit. Needing to make sure it has no undetected damage. That and it gives him something to do other then stare at the walls or sleep. Terry doesn't recall exactly everything he spoke with Bruce about, but he did remember something of earning trust. And leaving the batcave, Activating the batcomputer, or investigating the equipment could be considered a violation of trust. So for now he will make sure his suit is not damaged. Thankfully it's no worse for wear. While it might not appear to be evident. Terry is in fact keenly aware of his surroundings. The cave was rather silent and it was difficult to tell the hour of day due to the fact that the lighting in here was as constant as the temperature from being underground. Nothing seemed out of place, and it was eerily silent, at least until the quiet 'tap tap tap' of footsteps descending from the stone stairway up to the manor were heard. Along with it comes the smell of coffee--Dark and rich and freshly brewed. It's not Batman that approaches, or even one of the better-known Robins. Carrie make her way down the steps and heads for the Batcomputer with a cup of coffee (in a yellow smiley face mug) in one hand and a folded newspaper tucked under the other. Her hair was damp from a quick shower making it seem a darker red than it actually was, and her clothes were a casual pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt with the Gotham Rogues logo. So far, she didn't realize they had company. Being off to one side helps avoid detection. Listening to the sound of footsteps, Terry blinks shaking his head once to clear it. A concussion doesn't go away in one night. As Carrie comes down the stares Terry freezes. It's no one he recognizes from the files of his old man's robins, or partners. The fact that she is down here, means she knows the place and Terry says in a soft voice coming into the light more clearly. "I'm going to assume your supposed to be down here. But your no one I recognize, from the old man's files." Terry is not trying to scare Carrie but in this family one never knows how they will react. The smell of Coffee hit's his nose and he almost closes his eyes savoring it. The reaction is immediate and without hesitation: Carrie spins toward Terry reaching up to grab the newspaper in hand. No sooner has she gripped it than it's flipped at his face as an impromptu projectile which, should it impact, fans out with the pages loose obscuring view. "Should say the same for you," she answers back as she sinks down into a ready stance waiting to see if he may move. The newly freed hand has already found a batarang which was at her back to replace the lost newspaper, and she holds the mug of steaming coffee aloft as well. Not a drop was spilled--she WANTED that coffee, dammit--but if need be it would become another weapon as well. "You ain't one of the fam, so spill." Despite his injuries Terry will actually manage to catch the paper. Most of it, some of it goes out and calls and he shakes his head when his reactions were too slow to stop the mess. and with an exhale. "Relax Twip," He says with a light hearted tone. "I wouldn't be here either unless the old man brought me here. Long story short, Time Displacement, Possible Dimensional Displacement as well. I think he would want the story from me himself first before I share details with his partners." Terry doesn't use sidekicks. But partners. Despite the protest of his body he gets down to one knee and collects the newspaper articles he wasn't able to stop from falling out. "Peace? Please tell me you have more coffee?" Carrie at least wasn't one to attack outright and gave him a chance to talk. When he explains she makes a small nose of apparent understanding as she straightens again. "There's more upstairs," she says with a shrug before offering out her own mug to him. It's got cream and sugar in it but it was still good coffee. "I'll ask Alfred to send more down." Now that she has the chance she looks him over with a curious gaze recognizing numerous similarities between him and Bruce. Nothing is said in reference to them. "What's your name? I'm Carrie Kelley." Carrie adds as an afterthought, "Red Robin." Terry accepts the Coffee and drinks some and returns it as he listens to her. "Tastes great." he says not wanting to be greedy as he will open up the folded suit as the blood red Bat symbol. "Terry McGinnis. Batman, Cira 2050 or so." and the suit simply by looking at it screams high tech, apart from the bombshell of claiming to be Batman. Thinking on her name. "Sorry your name doesn't ring a bell so chances are higher I'm Dimensionally displaced as well. But a Pleasure Carrie." "You may be, but so am I," Carrie admits with a shrug. "I was just Robin where I'm from. The third Robin under Batman when he was in his sixties." Reaching up she takes the paper letting out a sigh as she starts to try and put it in some semblance of order. "I was just about to do the daily 'Reading Between The Lines' and check the computer for issues. Oh," she adds, giving Terry a skeptical look. "I'd avoid telling Batwing who you are. He gets over-protective of the Boss. So don't say 'Batman'. Trust me on this." As he listen to her he says, "Well Batman did say there was another temporal displaced family member in the family." He will help her with the paper if she allows. But after words he folds the suit up with the belt on the top. Turning the Buckle and pressing the Button on the belt it issues a few beeps before settles down. Taking hold of a chair he moves to sit down, The talk of Batwing makes him take note of it visually. For a brief moment there is some surprise. "Damian. I could understand that." As he relaxes with rubbing his head. "That would be me. Though we've determined it's an alternate timeline and not convergent." Carrie sits down at the Batcomputer in the overly large chair only to hit the intercom, "Could you please send down the pot of coffee with another cup for our guest? Thank you!" Whoever was stuck in the kitchen right now sends down the elevator for such things leaving it on a push tray to be taken as desired. "So then, Terry. Any plan now that you're here?" As he looks to the arrival with coffee anticipation he says. "Well the Old man was pushing at least eighty, and had laid the mantel down at least thirty years before my taking it up." When the Coffee comes he will get up to take hold of his cup and the pot to drink it black as night. "Little on the weak side, but good." he says sitting back down. "My head's still spinning, I was in a battle that lasted for nearly four days straight. Then I arrived the other night when I destroyed the Time belt Chronos was using." Terry's not giving too much away. "First thing is heal up and recover. Catch up on much needed sleep, then see where I stand with Batman and the family." Carrie had already begun to run through the police reports and news reports of the day out of habit, skimming over them looking for things that would trigger possible familiarity with any of their current cases. She listens though even as she multitasks and doesn't even bemoan the loss of her coffee. "You may be stuck here awhile," she admits. "I am, too. I'd think up an alternate codename, just in case. That's why I went with Red Robin." Instead of just Robin. As he sits down and looks over the various cases with her seeing if anything stands out from his memory. He will offer Carrie a Refill of her mug if she wants it. "Yeah Think of something. There was a short series of Comic books I had collected. Had a Hero in it called Ghost Stryker. They actually modeled the character after the Oldman in costume." Terry's thoughts are clearing up as he looks for some things that might catch his attention. Once in a great while he might ask, her to scroll back so he could looks something over. "Old man and mom have to be having a Fit." "You could always call yourself Bat Boy," Carrie suggests with a grin as if this were perhaps an inside joke. She continues on the observation, allowing him to catch up when needed with the reading. A glance is given aside at mention of his mom. "Yeah. Probably," she has to admit quietly knowing that her own world was far away, too. "Mine probably haven't even noticed." Reaching out to ruffle her red hair a bit he says. "Careful or you'll get the nickname Twip from me." He says with his own inside Joke. Then turning a bit more serious as he says. "Do me a small favor, see if there are any disturbances about forty miles south of Gotham along the cost areas. Last thing you guys want is one of my rogues to suddenly show up without warning. A couple of them are fairly nasty." he says thinking more clearly. Carrie shoots a glance sidelong at Terry when he ruffles her hair sending the damp red locks into a mess that she would have to comb out later. "Watch it," she shoots back with a wry grin. At least, so far, he wasn't as moody as some she'd come to know. Like Jason Todd. The mention of looking for rogues earns a nod as she shifts the scanning of the area looking for anomalies. "Looks clear. I'll keep my eyes peeled though. You'll want to watch out for Red Hood, he's an ass. Nightwing is cool. Robin's nice, but usually on his phone or game system. And Damian is... Damian. I think he's still upset at me for awhile back, he's been avoiding me." Which earns a frown really. Sitting back in her chair she finally takes up her mug of coffee to take a long gulp of the slightly cooled liquid. "Mm. I never know what to do during summer break." "Thanks for the check. I'll need to compile a data file on them later to be safe." As looks over the "Those names are familiar. I will be sure to get the run down from the Boss soon enough, Might be a month or so before he feels I am ready for field I'll need a new outfit. So I have to get caught up on most security and equipment. Aw Slag... That means working with archaic equipment." Terry leans back as that just seems to pull the energy out of him. Exhaling Terry coughs as he stands up. "Thanks Carrie, I'm gonna try to get a little more rest before the boss comes down and starts drilling me for questions." Carrie nods solemnly knowing that well enough. "Get some rest," she agrees as she sips at her coffee settling in to finish her own work for now.